


» Indra kom Trikru |Enemies to Lovers|

by fxlminare



Series: THE 100 COLLECTION [16]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: hc for being trained by Indra and falling in love, ending up in space after Praimfaya
Relationships: Indra/Reader
Series: THE 100 COLLECTION [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111010
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	» Indra kom Trikru |Enemies to Lovers|

**Author's Note:**

> **a/n:** let's talk about how Indra is a boss and underappreciated -also, let's pretend the big age gap ain't there, okay? everyone is in their early 20s :) 

╼ The first time you see Indra you're slightly terrified. I mean, hello? The absolute power in her stance, how all attention lands on her a soon as she enters a room, how strong she is... the tattoos? You'd be mad not to notice her and these are just the facts.

╼ Anyway, she doesn't even see you in the crowd of Skaikru; it's not like she bothers to look either, she's just here because Heda commanded her to. If it were on her, she'd leave Skaikru to die on its own after murdering her people.

╼ You're aware, just as Octavia is, that you need to train with them to get to your friends inside Mount Weather so you try your best to be included, even when it means you're mocked for looking weak.

╼ I mean, excuse me, but who wouldn't look weak around them? Even Bellamy looked like a little fly compared to them. I said what I said.

╼ When Indra allows Octavia to fight, you join her; you know you are going to get hurt badly but you agree with the younger Blake: this is the only way.

╼ Of course, you get your ass handed back on a silver plate; beaten almost to death by the biggest man you've seen in your life, ending up in Medical with more wounds than you can count.

╼ Octavia isn't looking too good either, so that makes you feel better -as horrible and selfish as it sounds. She feels the same way.

╼ Indra comes by and offers you both to train with them -with her to be precise.

╼ If you could've jumped from excitement, you would've.

╼ You won't lie; it's the hardest thing you've done in your life.

╼ It ends up being just you and Indra for Octavia starts to train with Indra's second. Everyone's happy with this decision and Octavia says she's learning much faster.

╼ You wonder why Indra is so strict with you.

╼ _"You're going to kill me." "You should trust me enough to know I won't."_

╼ You do, you know she's just pushing you to be the best you can be. So you force yourself to do it. Improving as fast as you can.

╼ Because of this, you end up spending a lot of time together which, if they asked you, is nice.

╼ It's mostly silence at the beginning, simply sat on the floor, catching up your breath because Indra never seems to be truly tired. Kinda annoying.

╼ But then you start to talk; yeah, just a smidge, but it's a start.

╼ You tell her about the Ark, traditions and such that you didn't find dumb.

╼ She tells you about Trikru rituals and their beliefs.

╼ She starts teaching you some Trig too, which comes in Handy with dumbass Pike sounds around.

╼ You're worried sick when he comes back from his genocidal trip. 

╼ Sneaking out with Octavia to go see what they've done.

╼ Being the one to find Indra and quickly start attending her wounds.

╼ You swear you'll kill Pike but Indra asks you to keep a level-head: he's heavily armed and guarded.

╼ You hate that she's right. She always is, the voice of reason you so desperately need sometimes.

╼ You grow closer as you work together to first, get rid of Pike and then the whole Allie thing, ending up locked up with her.

╼ Working close with Indra is so easy and effortless.

╼ She finds, the more time you spend together, the easy it is to read each other's minds.

╼ Funny really, neither of you sees it coming.

╼ Once that's done, and even knowing what's to come, you both try to remain calm, keeping up appearances as if everything were back to normal.

╼ You end up staying back in Polis to help Roan stay in power while your people look for a solution.

╼ This means a lot of time with Indra.

╼ She isn't bothered in the slightest, she's grown fond of you.

╼ Of a Skaikru, she wonders how that happened, how she finds herself looking for you daily, even if it's just to kick your ass while training.

╼ You catch up on your feelings faster than she does on hers.

╼ It hist you while you're training one morning, landing on your ass -yet again- with Indra's knee on your chest simulating a throat hold. And you find yourself looking into her lips and wondering how it'd be to kiss her.

╼ Of course, you get yourself out of that situation as soon as you can, excusing yourself and leaving promptly.

╼ Indra wonders what went wrong for she's certain she hasn't hurt you.

╼ You try to come to terms with how you feel during that whole rest of the day.

╼ You feel bad you're happy and cheery when the world is about to end.

╼ But, on the other hand, your heart is filled with such excitement and light like you haven't felt in years... how can falling for someone ever be bad?

╼ So, you decide it isn't.

╼ The next morning you go back to your routine.

╼ Indra spent that previous day wondering what could've gone wrong. She is certain it isn't something she did. And then, as she replays the morning for the thousand time, she realizes something: you only acted weird after the had you pinned to the floor, your eyes suddenly flooded with a new type of embarrassment before you left.

╼ And it hits her.

╼ And she realizes she kind of feels like that around you too sometimes.

╼ And that's how you both start dancing around each other, trying to decipher each other's feelings, building the courage to just say something.

╼ It's kind of funny, really... the chase, the giggles, the happiness you both exude all of a sudden.

╼ And then, it happens, just like that day you ran away, Indra pins you to the floor but this time you don't run, you smile and feel like doing absolutely nothing else.

╼ And Indra realizes your eyes focus on her lips for a second, her own doing the same with yours.

╼ So she leans in and closes her eyes, your lips finally pressing together and it's like fireworks explode around you both.

╼ She lets go of you, freeing your arms that immediately wrap around her neck.

╼ It's good no one else is there.

╼ That's the beginning of your relationship; nothing much changes to the outside world but there's a lot of new things going on behind closed doors. Not just physical but also a lot of deep conversations, more than you used to have at very sporadic times in the beginning.

╼ You start living together.

╼ That's cool, going to bed with the person that makes you the happiest beside you.

╼ When the whole fight for the bunker thing happens, you both know neither of you is going inside without the other, that much is clear for both of you.

╼ And then, Octavia wins and chooses to share and you've never been more relieved in your life.

╼ But Raven isn't there and you have to go look for her. Not as duty but as her friend, you can't leave her behind.

╼ Indra refuses to stay behind and joins you on your trip to the lab.

╼ When you get there and you all know there's no time to go back and the plan to go back to space is set into motion, you see than Indra is anxious and worried, even scared.

╼ You take her to a room and help her through it, telling her that it's going to be okay and that you'll be safe there, promising to never leave her behind.

╼ And then the whole lack of oxygen when you get to the Ring almost kills you.

╼ You both share the oxygen bottle, neither of you wanting to breathe too deep to make sure the other gets another try.

╼ It's anguish and pain and fear but, in the end, Raven comes through and saves your asses. 

╼ And you'ree back in what was once your home.

╼ Indra takes a bit to get used to it; wondering how exactly you're floating in space and how can you breathe and what you're going to eat...

╼ She has so many questions, but you're more than happy to answer the ones you know and helped her get answers to the ones you don't.

╼ The next 6 years are the happiest you both have been, falling into an easy routine.

╼ Sure, you get bored at times but you're alive and together, and that's all that matters.


End file.
